HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY - KaThetis
by Lilc77
Summary: A one-shot of an event one Valentine Day b/n the former Sea Dragon/newly reformed Gemini Saint Kanon and his Mermaid Thetis.


**KATHETIS**

INT. POSEIDON'S TEMPLE - DAY

Thetis stands by the throne balcony overlooking the sea. Julian Solo walks up to her, smiles and hands her a single rose.

JULIAN SOLO

You know you're wasting your time. He's not coming back.

The Mermaid smile accepting the rose. She takes a whiff of the rose, exhales, and sighs turning back to look over the balcony again. The young, blue-haired ex-Poseidon places an arm on her shoulder.

MERMAID THETIS

(sadly)

Thank you.

JULIAN SOLO

I'm only looking out for you. He is the Gemini Saint now, the Sanctuary is where he belongs.

The former Poseidon moves his hand under her chin, making her look at him. The Mermaid faintly smile at him.

(continues)

He's already broken your heart once before. It's only a matter of time before he does it again.

The Mermaid sighs looking away.

MERMAID THETIS

I know.

From the corner of the room behind a statue of Poseidon, Gemini Kanon, whispers curses toward his former employer, as he and the young Aries' apprentice, Kiki, listen in on the Mermaid's & the former Poseidon's conversation. The young Aries covers his ears.

GEMINI KANON

Son of a bitch! I thought he was on my side. I should've knew he just wanted Thetis!

The Gemini Saint punches the statue almost tipping it. The young Aries transports them outside behind a huge rock near the shoreline. Poseidon's right-hand-man, Siren Sorrento, along with a few other Marinas, rushes in the throne room ready for a fight. The Mermaid and the former Poseidon turns toward the shaking statue as a few pieces of stone crumbles to the floor.

SIREN SORRENTO

Is everything alright, sir?

JULIAN SOLO

Yes, everything is fine.

He looks outside the balcony to the exact rock where the Gemini Saint and the young Aries are hiding. Smiles and turns back toward his right-hand-man.

(continues)

It seems that the old statue is finally giving signs of wear. Please see that it gets fixed.

SIREN SORRENTO

Of course, sir. Right away.

The Siren bows and motions for the other Marinas to leave. The former Poseidon turns to the Mermaid.

JULIAN SOLO

It's a beautiful day outside. Would you care to join me for lunch?

MERMAID THETIS

Thank you but I'm just not in the mood to eat right now. I'm actually going to go lay down if you don't mind.

JULIAN SOLO

Of course not. I'll have them put food aside for you in case you change your mind.

MERMAID THETIS

Thank you. I appreciate it.

The former Poseidon gently kisses the Mermaid on the cheek. The Mermaid smile faintly as she watches her employer walk out of the room.

EXT. POSEIDON'S TEMPLE – DAY

KIKI

Kanon, aren't you supposed to be watching the Gemini Temple?

GEMINI KANON

Aren't you supposed to be in intense meditation?

The young Aries looks up at the Gemini Saint with hands behind his back and a huge grin on his face.

GEMINI KANON

Shaka's keeping an eye on it for me. I told him I won't tell his students that he uses their meditation session to catch up on his naps if he kept an eye on the temple for me today. Now quit asking stupid questions and teleport me to Thetis' room over there. I'll call you when it's time to go home.

KIKI

Why do you want to go to a girl's room? What are you guys gonna do?

The Gemini Saint smirks.

GEMINI KANON

Something your precious Mu-sama would be angry about if I told you 'cause you're too young to know. Now shut it, Squirt! No more questions and just do it or I'll tell Athena and Mu that you're the one who broke Athena's Cloth statue and blamed it on a drunk 'Mask, which by the way, was brilliant, but something you should never pull on me or else I'll send you somewhere even you can't teleport back from. Got it?

KIKI

Okay-okay. Sheesh! (mumbles) You're gonna have to find your own way home, jerk!

The Gemini Saint lifts the young Aries by the back of his shirt collar, pulling some of his hair with it.

KIKI

Ouch! Watch the hair!

GEMINI KANON

Let's go, squirt.

The young Aries transports them inside the Mermaid's room. The young Aries disappears again as soon as the Gemini Saint let go of him. The Gemini smirks. Hearing the dainty footsteps in the hall come nearby, the Gemini Saint closes his eyes to feel for the other's cosmo making sure it's the right person. The Gemini smiles and start to undress. He laid on the Mermaid's bed, on his side with one hand supporting his head, legs crossed, and the other hand over a pillow covering his manhood. The Mermaid enters her room and sees the smiling, naked Gemini on her bed.

MERMAID THETIS

Holy shit! Kanon!

The Gemini Saint moved at lightning speed in front of the Mermaid covering her mouth and shushing the surprised Mermaid. Her eyes wide as she pushes the Gemini Saint away from her.

GEMINI KANON

Keep it down, unless you want your boss to hear you scream my name

The Mermaid blushes as she wraps her arms around the Gemini Saint pulling him in tight and burying her face in his neck.

MERMAID THETIS

(weepingly)

Damn you, Kanon! I didn't think you were gonna come!

The Gemini Saint lifts the Mermaid's chin, forcing her to look at him. Tears streaming down her face. The Gemini Saint smiles.

GEMINI KANON

Hey, of course I'm gonna come. It's Valentine's Day. You can't celebrate Valentine's without your favorite Sea Dragon right?

The Gemini Saint plants a passionate kiss on the Mermaid. The Mermaid kisses him back but slowly pulls away.

MERMAID THETIS

That's just it! You're not a Sea Dragon anymore! You're Athena's Saint! You shouldn't be here.

The Mermaid try to walk away from the Gemini but the Gemini pulls her back to him and pulls her tighter to him, feeling his hard body and reminding her of his nakedness.

GEMINI KANON

Come on, Thets don't be like that. I miss you and I know you miss me too. Tell me you weren't looking for me earlier? Tell me that you don't want me to be here with you right now? If you tell me you don't then I'll leave.

MERMAID THETIS

I…

Look me straight into my eyes and tell me that you don't need me as much as I need you.

The Mermaid slowly looks the Gemini Saint in his bright, emerald eyes and sighs in defeat. The Mermaid shakes her head. The Gemini Saint smile at the Mermaid in the smoldering way that even women with knees of steel within a hundred feet of the Gemini Saint would weaken. That is the true power whom was once her Sea Dragon hold over his Mermaid. The Mermaid shakes her head again but gets on her tiptoes as she pulls her former Sea Dragon closer to her. The Mermaid and the former Sea Dragon shares an intimate kiss. The former Sea Dragon picks up the Mermaid and lay her gently on the bed without breaking the kiss.

EXT. POSEIDON'S TEMPLE – DAY

The former Poseidon sips his tea as he looks over the beautiful sunset overshadowing the sea. His right-hand-man plays a slow, melancholic tune beside him and stops.

SIREN SORRENTO

Sir, if you don't mind me saying. You should tell her how you feel. Today, would be the perfect day for it. It is Valentine's. Should I go get her?

The former Poseidon let out a laugh and shakes his head as he take another sip of his tea.

JULIAN SOLO

No, Sorrento. She is currently fighting a battle I cannot interfere. The only thing I can do is to let her come to her own terms and be there for her when she does.

INT. MERMAID THETIS' ROOM – NEXT DAY SUNRISE

The Gemini Saint standing by the window, shirtless, with a cigarette in hand, looks back at the peacefully, sleeping Mermaid. He puts out the cigarette, tosses it outside, and sits on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. The Mermaid starts to awaken and pulls him at the waist toward her. He lays back, gives her a passionate kiss but slowly pulls back. She looks at him, sighs, and let go of the Gemini Saint.

MERMAID THETIS

You're leaving aren't you?

GEMINI KANON

Thets, you know I have to.

MERMAID THETIS

Fuck, Kanon!

The Mermaid tries to push the Gemini Saint off the bed but the Gemini Saint catches her hand instead. He pulls her toward him but she hesitates.

GEMINI KANON

I'm sorry Thets, but you know I can't stay. I have to get back before my brother finds out I'm gone and drags my ass back.

MERMAID THETIS

I can't do this with you anymore, Kanon.

GEMINI KANON

What?

MERMAID THETIS

I don't want you coming back here to see me.

The Mermaid stands up, wraps her robe around her and walks around the bed toward the window, ignoring the Gemini. Tears start to fall down her face. The Gemini Saint approaches her and wraps his arms around her, as she continues to stare outside.

GEMINI KANON

Is that what you really want?

MERMAID THETIS

No…but that's how it has to be.

The Gemini Saint turns the Mermaid facing him and slowly wipes her tears from her face.

GEMINI KANON

I'm sorry, Thets. You're the last person I wanted to hurt.

MERMAID THETIS

I know. Just go please.

The Gemini Saint pulls his Mermaid and plants a passionate kiss on her for the last time.

GEMINI KANON

Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, alright? And tell him that if he ever hurts you, I'll beat the living shit out of him there won't be anything to reincarnate, God or not. Got it?

The Mermaid stares at the Gemini Saint with a confused look but said nothing as he planted a kiss on the forehead, grabs his shirt from the bed and walks out the door. A young Marina, whom didn't seem familiar, standing guard outside the hallway try to stop the Gemini but the Gemini with a determined and angry look on his face just punched the Marina sending him flying back to the wall without so much of an effort.

THE END


End file.
